


Appearances = Deception

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Set during the MWPP era 6th year. Written in 2004 for the andropotterist glam challenge with heavy, heavyVelvet Goldmineinfluences.





	Appearances = Deception

**London, 1976  
**

 

"What the fuck is this place?" Sirius gawked at the packed nightclub, filled with Muggles dressed up in apparel so gaudy that it made Dumbledore's bright robes seem drab. 

The music was loud but catchy, and the dance floor was overflowing with writhing, swaying bodies. At a distance, it was difficult to distinguish the men from the women in some cases; everyone was tarted up with lipstick and eyeliner and glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. 

"It's where he goes," Peter said, tugging impatiently on Sirius' sleeve, and Sirius and James followed him to the bar. 

They weren't worried about being spotted; they had taken Polyjuice potion using hair that Peter had given them, which he said he had snipped from unsuspecting townspeople from Hogsmeade. The whole thing had been Peter's idea; he claimed he'd found out where Moony went and why he came sneaking back into the dorm in the wee hours of the morning, reeking of smoke. All Moony ever said on the subject even when pressed -- and let it never be said that their mild friend couldn't be as stubborn as any bull when he wanted to be -- was that he simply wanted to go out where Muggle music was played, because he liked it better. All offers to accompany him were politely and calmly refused. It wasn't their kind of place, he said. 

And Sirius had to admit Moony was right. James looked like he'd been hit in the head with a bludger, his eyes growing wider by the second; even Sirius, whose rebellious streak let him walk on the wild side more than James, found himself feeling out of place amid these flashy, frou-frou people. Even with the androgynous clothes muddling his perceptions, he was pretty sure not all of the couples draped all over each other were boy-girl, and while he didn't have a problem with that in theory, he wasn't sure he wanted to watch them excavating each other's tonsils either. 

"There." Peter's voice was a nearly a squeak as he struggled to be heard over the rhythmic thump of the music. 

Sirius looked in the direction where Peter was pointing, but he didn't see Moony. His eye did get caught by a pretty bird in a crushed velvet dress, however. Her back was to him, but he could see enough to admire the view from that side; her dress was deep purple, making her fair skin seem almost translucent, and one sleeve was slipping off the curve of her shoulder, revealing a mark of some kind -- a tattoo? -- on her upper arm. Her brown hair was teased into a glittery shag, and a lavender boa was slung around her neck. Her hips were narrower than Sirius liked -- he preferred curvy women -- but she had long legs, accentuated by a pair of silver platform shoes, and graceful hands, her slender fingers adorned with big, faux-jeweled rings. 

She was also in the arms of another man. 

As Sirius watched, her date pulled her close and ran his hands up and down her back; she linked her arms around his neck, tilting her face up just as he bent his head to claim a kiss. Her companion wasn't dressed as colorfully as she was, wearing dark trousers that appeared to be made of an iridescent material with a reptilian pattern and a white silk vest, leaving his arms bare. His dark hair was long, longer than hers, and from that angle, Sirius could see a beauty mark high on his cheek. 

"I don't see him," James said, squinting at the crowd. 

" _There_ \-- at the bar. In the purple velvet," Peter said, pointing again, and Sirius fought to keep his jaw from unhinging and hitting the floor. 

"That's _Moony_?" Sirius shook his head to clear it, his mind reeling at the thought that he'd just been ogling one of his best friends. Never mind that said best friend looked better than he should in a dress -- Sirius didn't want to think about that!

"Fuck!" James spat out the expletive, his expression one of disgust and contempt. "He's with _Snivellus_!" 

"You're having me on." Sirius moved to stand on James' other side to get a clearer view, and from that angle, he could see the beaky nose. 

"I've seen enough." James pivoted on his heel and marched out, his face red with anger, but Sirius remained, watching. 

As he stood there, the lovers broke apart, and Remus' cheeks flushed, but he was laughing far more openly and freely than he had with them in a long time. Sirius could see that his lipstick was smudged, some of it smeared on Snape's thin lips, and that made lava boil in the pit of Sirius' stomach. Snape didn't deserve those kisses, not that greasy bastard. 

For a moment, it seemed that Remus' gaze fell on Sirius as he glanced around, and Sirius' first instinct was to duck out of sight, but he remembered in time that he didn't look like himself -- not any more than Remus did. He couldn't look away, captivated by the exotic sight of Remus' eyes outlined in black, making them seem larger, the color more vivid, and by the possessive curve of his arm around Snape's waist. 

Snape, who was tarted up as well with kohl and that damned beauty mark and glitter in his hair. Snape, who was holding Remus close and tight. Snape, who was bending his head to brush a tender kiss against Remus' temple. And Remus smiled at the gesture of affection, his entire face lighting up in ways that made Sirius' chest constrict. 

"Quite the secret keeper, isn't he?" Peter's voice broke through Sirius' reverie, snapping him back to the real world. 

"Too fucking right he is," Sirius ground out through clenched teeth. 

Seething, he whirled and pushed his way through the crowd, gulping lungful after lungful of fresh air once he was outside, feeling as if he'd never get the stench of that place off his skin. Remus owed him -- owed _them_ \-- an explanation, and they would get it or else. As for Snape, he would pay for daring to come anywhere near Remus, much less kiss and fondle him in public. 

"I'm really sorry you had to find out like this," Peter said, gazing earnestly up at Sirius. "But I thought you should know the truth." 

"You did the right thing, Peter." Sirius clapped Peter on the shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks." 

Peter beamed. "I couldn't keep it from you and James, not after I found out." 

"I know. You're a loyal friend, and we both trust you." Sirius turned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the club. 

"Good," Peter said softly, so softly that Sirius barely heard the response wafting to him through the chilly night air.


End file.
